


Matched.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, Dom/Sub AU, Dom/sub, Fighting, Gay Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Overstimulation, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At 16, every man and woman must take a test, defining their future as a Dom or Sub.





	1. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short intro to Matched.

Fucked. That's what he was. Fucked. It had been ten years since he took the test, nearly to the day.

"I'm sorry Mr.Styles, but, you know the rules, it has been ten years, if you aren't matched by the end of today, you will be marked as unmatchable. My hands are tied"

There was some shuffling on Harrys side of the receiver. Then a sharp

*click* and a dead tone.

Yes, he was fully aware of the rules, but he hadn't quite realized that in 24 hours his dream of getting the perfect Sub would be gone. No kids, no husband to come home to. Just a dirty slum in the nonmatchable facilities. 

He sighed heavily and fell back into the slightly dusty arm chair in his office.

24 hours. 24 hours until his world ended.

_________________________________

Fucked. He was fucked. His hands trembled as the car turned into the court building.

"Okay, remember, when your done, Dan is picking you up so give him a ring. Just don't walk back. It might be late."

Louis took a minute to roll his eyes before replying with a shrug and a mumbled " I know mum." Before shakily opening the car door and Ungracefully stumbling out. He stood a moment breathing deeply before straining his shirt and wobbling to the door, making his way to the front desk. There was a pretty girl behind it, she looked nice, but much too perky. He looked around. There had to be at least sixty other subs in the waiting room. He waited fourty minutes before he made t through the line.

"Hi, my name is Jelena. Call me Gigi. Are you here for the Sub test?"

Louis simply nodded his head, not able to get a sound out due to the nerves clogging his throat.

"Great! Right this way."

The woman, or Gigi made her way around the desk, her heels clicking loud through the long hall. The corridor had at least two hundred doors lining the walls. She walked until she reached a metal door at the near end of the hall. Gigi pulled out an access card, swiping it. There was a short beep and the door swung open.

"Right. This is the testing room, the test is a series of questions, personal and such. Fill in the dots and read all the questions carefully. The door will open in an hour."

With that Gigi pushed Louis inside the room, closed the door and clicked her way back to the desk.

Louis looked around the room, it had metal walls and nothing but a desk placed smack dab in the middle of it. The only thing on the desk was a packet and a pen.

"Alright let's do this." Louis whispered.

Name: Louis W. Tomlinson

Sex: M

Age: 16

Sexual Orientation: Gay

Nationality: British

For the following questions, please mark red or green. If you are unsure, leave blank.

Breath play- blank

Blood/Knife play- Red

Light bondage- Green

Heavy bondage- Blank

Suspension- Red

Light Spanking- Green

Heavy spanking- Blank

Water Sports - Red

The list went on and on, much to Louis surprise, most of his were blank, and he only answered about half with 'Green' or 'Red' 

The next couple questions were yes or no,

Money is most important- no

Money is more important - no

Money is important to the point of needs- yes

My ideal partner is > 30- no

My ideal partner is < 30- yes

I want children. If so I want how many? - yes and at least 2

just as he finished the last question, the door slid open and Gigi walked in.

"Okay Mr.Tomlinson, your hour is up, Have you completed the test"

Louis nodded his head 'yes'

"Great. We will put your answers into the system, anonymously of course. We will try to match you as well and as fast as possible. If you are not matched in the next ten years, which is quite rare, you are not able to be matched and will be sent to the nonmatchable facilities. Have a great day."

Settling. No, really, it was really assuring, if nobody was like him, which was likely And no one wanted him, equally as likely (At least in his mind. I mean who would love him. No one, right?) he would be exiled like a fucking criminal.

He just had to hope that he would be paired 'well and fast' like Gigi said.

 

 


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets news and Louis meets his dom,   
> Just a kick starter, and intro to the plot.

Harry woke with a start, His cellphone vibrating the entire bed. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning. He stretched out a long tattooed arm towards where his phone layed beside him.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr.Styles, this is Lindsay Welsh. From the Matching Offices,"

"Right. I assume you're calling to tell me that my vehicle will be awaiting to take me to the Nonmatchable Facilities."

"No, Actually Sir, I am calling to tell you that we have found you a match..."

Harry assumed that the woman was still talking, but he couldn't pay attention, he was too much in shock and, no. No this had to be a joke. There is no way.

"We set up a... Sir? Sir?"

Harry snapped back to reality

"Yes, um, hello. Sorry. I'm just a bit shocked, is all."

More like a lot. The only thing that he caught from the lady was the time he would meet his match. April thirteenth. Today. Shit.

"Thank you, Sir and have a good day."

The other end clicked off and harry placed his phone down before walking down to his kitchen. He was halfway through making his morning coffee before he stopped dead in his tracks, dropping his mug, letting it shatter on the floor. 

"Holy shit. Holy fuck." He started breathing heavily, looking around in amazement. 

"Fuck!" He shouted letting out a cackle, "Fuck. Fuck. Fucking hell, Fuck."

His face went from shock into a face splitting grin, teeth and dimples widely showing.

"Oh my god! I'm paired, holy shit! This is... bloody hell!"  
He stepped around the smashed cup and ran into the living room, Jumping up and down, squealing and doing a happy dance.  
Then, when what he was doing sunk in, Harry straightened his shirt, Coughed looking around to make sure no one saw him, though no one was there. With the reassurance that no one had seen his squealing fit, he properly walked back into the kitchen, not bothering with the mess on his floor, he'd deal with that later. He sighed happily before grabbing his keys and driving to the place where he was to meet his new Sub.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning didn't go so happy for Louis. He got the same call, but instead of doing a happy dance that looked much like a Chinchilla on caffeine, he burst into tears.  
This meant that he would have to spend the rest of his live with someone, devote his life to this person. What if he was gross or didn't like him, what if he was an abusive Dom? He wasn't ready to grow up, he was only sixteen for gods sake, cut him some slack. Though he felt really blessed that he only had to wait a day for him to be paired he was really nervous. He stood shakily from his bed, slipping off and putting on his skinny jeans and black shirt, hoping that he would impress. He made sure that the top wasn't too tight, so as to not show off his stomach anymore than necessary. He moped down the stairs, nodding a quick hello to his mum and Dan.

He made it all the way through breakfast without throwing up his Lucky Charms, which he considered the first success of the day.

He grabbed the keys from the key bowl, zipping up his coat and hopping in the car. He was for once thankful that he didn't need his mum to drive him, he loved her, but now was not the time to have his mum trailing behind him. He was matched and that meant that he was an adult now, like it or not. He managed to steady his breathing by the time he reached the mandated meeting spot. He parked next to a very expensive looking car, which he hoped moved before he leaved. (he wasn't great at backing out), as he got out of his crappy 2012 sudan he prayed to god that he didn't upset his Dom. He has always been sassy and slightly annoying, that he knew. He could take direction but you can bet your ass there is going to be an eye roll or a finger snap tucked somewhere in his response. 

The cafe they were to meet at was quiet and quaint. A little chain with a bell on it hung from the handle, and every few minutes it would ding, signaling a new persons arrival. The cafe was painted in brown tones and lined with cherry wood, it was a tiny, most likely family run shop with brightly colored hand written menus. Louis loved it, he had always loved tiny places, little hidden nooks. Places to hide away, things to hide from. As he sat waiting for his Dom, he tried to remember his Sub training

"Sit quietly, Do not make eye contact until asked, listen and do not speak unless spoken to, and do not, ever, contradict your Dom unless it is a health concern."

Louis went over the rules in his head over and over until he felt a person leering over him. He didn't dare lift his head, just in case he was in the presence of his Dom. He heard the scrape of a chair being pulled back and someone sat down. 

"Look up, now."

Louis did as told and saw perhaps the most amazing man staring at him. He had bright and big forest green eyes, and deep brown hair that louis had a feeling was as soft as his smile, a little smirk matching the twinkle in his eye. He then realised that the man's arms were large, clearly very muscly, it made Louis insecurities creep back into his mind, this man was so attractive and Louis was just... Louis. 

"My name is Harry Styles. You may speak."

"M-My name is Louis Tomlinson."

"Great, so we are meant to get to know each other and then discuss the test results, I was given your file which we will review at a later time. Okay?"

"Okay."

God his voice was heavenly, maybe this day won't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for all the positive feedback! If you have advice or questions, suggestions etc please do not hesitate to ask. Xx Oh, and my chapters will be shorter but I will update probably everyday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis talk.

As it turns out, Louis was right, it wasn't a bad day at all. In fact it was one of the best days he's ever had, he found out that Harry has a younger sister and that his favorite color was green,  
He moved to London from Cheshire and that he really liked cats. 

Harry didn't find much out about Louis, who seemed to not want to do anything but stare at Harry a smile goofily up at him, not that he minded in the least though. Harry thought that Louis was the most beautiful boy he'd ever laid his eyes on, really, he was breathtaking. 

"Okay so, Louis, I have your lists of reds and greens here that I would like to go over. Of course we should do this in private not in a cafe so I will schedule another meeting tomorrow at noon, at my house, I will have someone pick you up."

"Yes um... Sir I-"

"Call me Harry. We will live together, no need for some formality unless instructed."

"Of course Sir- uh Harry. Sorry. Do you need my address?"

Harry looked at him for a bit before smiling 

"No Louis, I have your file right here. Everything I need to know is in here."

He tapped his expensive looking bag and smiled. 

"Unfortunately I have back to back meetings all day tomorrow so you will have to come to my office during lunch and Liam will pick you up."

"Liam?"

"My driver, he's a nice bloke. One of my mates."

There was a moment of slightly awkward silence before Harry sighed and nodded his head at Louis, lifting his bag from the ground and walking out of the shop, bell ringing as the door closed. 

________________________________________

That night Louis couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned until four am when he finally fell into a deep sleep. The next morning was hell. He woke up at 11:37, his alarm hadn't gone off, he broke a plate and a cup or two. He didn't shower or brush his hair either. So, he left the house with Liam at 11:48 with mismatch socks, a cut on his hand (don't ask) and possibly dirty clothes in a disgruntled mood. And by some miracle they hit every red light. Every. One. So, Louis arrived 15  
Minutes late. Running up the stairs to the sixth floor and bursting through Harry's doors. 

"I am so so sorry Sir, Fuck, Harry. Pardon my language. My alarm didn't go off so I only had like 10 minutes and then I dropped some plates and got a cut and then I couldn't find matching socks and-"

"Louis-"

"And, And then we hit every red light-"  
"  
"Louis it's-"

"And I can't event be on time and I'm sorry I'm the worst Sub and-"

"LOUIS"

Louis immediately shut up. 

"Calm down. You aren't a bad sub, Liam told me you would be late, there is no harm. Just breathe you're fine."

Louis took a deep breath.

"Okay, that's better, yeah? Don't work yourself up okay, s'not healthy."

Louis nodded his head. 

"Great okay so, here is a list of your reds."

Harry placed a piece of paper down on the table. 

"For the most part, your reds are mine. However some of your reds are my maybes and some maybes are my green. Do you follow?"

He nodded his head. 

"You may speak, Louis. I'm not going to scilence you in a situation like this."

"Yes, Harry. I follow."

"Great. So, Breath play, that is on my green list. I can see you left it blank. Why?"

"Well, I don't necessarily know exactly what it is. Or like how it works."

"It's choking Louis. Not enough to hurt or even make you passout but enough to make to a bit dizzy, of course  
We'd work up to that."

"You can move that to my greens, Sir."

"Harry."

"Sorry. Harry."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"Perfect. So heavy bondage is blank. But light isn't."

"Yes, I was just wondering how heavy is heavy "

"With me it would mean more than handcuffs a da gag. Body ties."

"Green."

"Okay. Now you have heavy spanking as blank and I do too. So we will check that out when we are completely ready. Sound good?" 

"Yes, Harry."

"Perfect. Now, I have. A meeting in 30 minutes but what do you say to a spot of lunch?"

Louis gulped. He didn't want to eat infront of Harry, what if he judged Louis?

"O-okay."

"Great! Shall we?"


	4. Announcement

I'm so sorry it's been 3 days since thee last update! But I've been sick with pneumonia :((( I'll be okay though, I'm just not supposed to do anything. I've been recovering fast though so expect an update tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis moves in with harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late update. I just got home from a doctors app. I am on antibiotics so I am sorry if this chapter is shit. I haven't edited it yet but a new update should be up tomorrow or Saturday. Thanks!  
> Harry's house http://www.businessinsider.com/cornwall-terrace-on-sale-160-million-2012-11

At lunch, Harry took Louis to The Ledbury, a nice (And very expensive looking) French restaurant.  
Harry ordered the Chantilly of Oyster, Tartare of Sea Bream and Frozen English Wasabi and the Chinese Water Deer, Smoked Bone Marrow, Quince and Red Leaves.  
Louis ordered a water and Roast Cauliflower Chanterelles in a small size. Harry had given him a weird look and told him that he "Could order anything, money isn't and issue" Louis, of course, nodded and stuck with his order. Harry finished all his food while Louis poked and shoveled around his, occasionally taking a small bite of the Cauliflower. Other than the weird looks and concerned glances that Harry kept giving Louis, the lunch went pretty well. Louis gawked at the prices and Harry laughed at his stunned expression. Harry forced Louis to "At least try a sip" of his Armand De Brignac Brut Rose Champagne. He spit it out instantly, deciding champagne wasn't for him. They talked about their life, Harry letting Louis ramble on and on about his sisters. Harry decided that he very much liked the way Louis lips moved when he spoke, Louis decided that he liked when Harry stared at him. They both came to a conclusion that they really liked one another. They Left the restaurant two hours later, both smiling widely. They both felt so blessed, Louis had found a seemingly nice Dom who was funny and sweet. Harry had found a Sub that was so obviously very submissive but could be sassy (He had to watch out for that) and plus... I mean, have you seen Louis bum? Harry had and he happened to think it was heavenly and he couldn't wait to get his hands on it.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A week later Louis left his Mum and Dan and moved in with Harry. The first time he saw Harry's house he flipped. Harry didn't mention what he did for a job, but it had to be important with a house like that he has to be rich, it was white with a peachy tint and about a thousand steps, it stretched for what looked like one hundred miles to Louis. Much bigger then his family's tiny flat. The interior was even better, most of it decorated in black and white with a heated indoor pool and a giant garden. Louis had wondered why Harry hadn't so much as mentioned the fact that he was rich as hell. Harry had merely smirked at Louis and took his hand, leading him inside the mansion.

"So," Harry spoke, leading him through the giant foyer "This is my home, you and I will be sleeping upstairs in the master bedroom. The kitchen is right around the corner and the only room that you do not have full time access to is my office. I, of course will tell you when you are not welcome in there."

Louis watched Harry's lips as he spoke, his mouth moving in a perfect motion. Louis wondered for a quick second if Harry was actually a god, or an angel at least. Louis really, really liked Harry. It really was a terrifying thing, feeling so much for a person he'd just met. Louis thought that he would very much like to kiss Harry, though he didn't know how Harry would feel about that, so he refrained from that. For now at least. As Harry led him up the stairs, Louis became more and more impressed, there were amazing chandeliers and giant paintings that looked very expensive. Jesus, how much money did this man have?

Harry stopped walking in front of a sleek black door. Louis had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Something about this door freaked him out. 

"This," Harry shifted a bit anxiously. "Is the isolation room. If you are bad, or need to be punished I will lock you in here. Of course you would have to do something horrible to go past the point of just a few smack on your bum to get in here. You will have a red button if you need to get out while you're in there. There is no bathroom so you willl be let out for that." Louis gulped. He prayed that he never had to go in that room, it was very daunting.

"Okay, tonight my cook will be making a special dinner to welcome you to the house. We will eat outside in the garden lounge, sound good Lou?" Lou. Harry had called him Lou. He hated that nickname, but somehow he was okay with Harry calling him that. 

"Yeah, yes that sounds great." Harry flashed him a smile and continued to lead him around the house  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Dinner time came sooner then Louis expected. Harry led him to the garden lounge. Louis gasped, there was a small table with food on it that looked absolutely amazing. There were candles surrounding the table and beautiful flowers all around the area. He looked at harry, he looked amazing in the candle light, softly rubbing Louis back, staring at him intently. Harry broke the stare and pulled Louis chair out, motioning for him to sit.

"Let's eat." So they did, and my god, if it wasn't the best meal Louis had ever had. They talked a bit, about nothing in particular or of importance. They eventually fell into a comfortable silence, just staring at each other. That seemed to be their favorite thing to do so far, just stare and see each other. Once again, Harry broke the silence

"You look beautiful, Lou."

"No, I don't" Louis whispered, his cheeks blushing.

"Yes, you do, you are."

"Nothing about me is beautiful."

"Lies. Your cute little nose is beautiful. Your lovely blue eyes are beautiful. Your light and fluffy fringe is beautiful. I love the little crinkles you get by your eyes when you laugh, I adore your big heart, your giant smile. Listen to me, because I'm not lying. You. Are. Beautiful."

Louis looked away blushing, he heard foot steps and looked up again. Harry was standing next to him. Harry extended his hand, lifting Louis out of his seat. He stared right into Louis heart, into his mind. Louis looked away again, his gaze on the gravel below his feet. Harry lightly grabbed his chin, turning his head to face him. Then, Harry was suddenly very, very close to Louis. Harry leaned in, staring into Louis bright eyes. Harry's lips were on Louis. And for one incredible moment, they existed together, felt like one person. Louis felt fireworks go off and melted into his first kiss, feeling it be nothing short of perfect. When Harry finally pulled away, neither one said a thing. They just looked up at the stars, knowing that that kiss was the start of something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's house http://www.businessinsider.com/cornwall-terrace-on-sale-160-million-2012-11


	6. Getting comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis grows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE BEGINNING OF A SMUT SCENE, THE SMUT IS NOT FINISHED BUT WILL BE IN CHAPTER 7. I WAS TYPING THIS ON A PLANE NEXT TO MY FAMILY AND COULDN'T FINISH IT. AND BECAUSE I AM ON A FAMILY TRIP WILL NOT BE ABLE TO CONTINUE UNTIL I AM NOT ON THE TRIP ANYMORE WHICH WILL BE FRIDAY. THANK YOU.

The next few days after the lovely garden dinner were boring and felt like they lasted ages and ages. Louis was constantly being asked questions like "Where do you want me to put this?" and "Can you sign this?" As it turns out, moving in was a lot more complicated than he had anticipated. Though, once he was done, he was proud. Harry's fancy mansion was much more homey, less black tiles and more colorful curtains and cute trinkets. Louis and Harry had been very flirty since their first kiss three days earlier, always blushing and smirking at each other.  
The very first night Louis slept at Harry's House (Which was really his now, too) he had slept better then ever, with Harry's muscly arm wrapped protectively around him. Louis woke up the next morning at eleven. He made his way down the winding stairs, and he definitely did not get lost, thank you very much. Louis entered the kitchen, following the smell of cooking food until he found Harry's cook Chloe at the stove.

"Good morning Mr.Tomlinson."

"Good morning Mrs.Burcham"

"Its just Chloe."

"Then call me Louis, Chloe."

There was the sound of a door opening and then Harry walked in, he was wearing his hair in a small bun and had a head band keepingh is sweaty curls off his forehead. His white (And semi-see through as Louis noted)

Muscle top was sticking to his very defined abs while his long legs were clad in workout shorts. Louis thought he could die right there and not even care.

"Morning, Lou. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. Uh, where were you this morning Harry?"

"Just went for a run, then the gym downstairs."

Louis knit his eyebrows. He didn't know there was a gym, why didn't Harry tell him?

"Anyway, I am going to go get in the shower and clean up a bit."

Harry then directed his attention towards Louis.

"Feel free to join, babe." Harry said with a wink.

Louis' cheeks blushed bright red while Harry smirked and walked towards the bathroom.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Louis felt like he had grown. He had his first kiss four days ago and had gotten matched for what he hoped was forever. He felt like he deserved to feel like an adult, be treated as one. He was stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself. He felt foolish, really.

He has spent an hour perfecting his hair and picking out the most sultry outfit he could find. He took a deep breath and shakily reaching for the bathroom door handle. He walked to the master bedroom, each step he took was shaky. He opened the door to the bedroom. Harry had his back to the door, towel hanging low on his hips, muscles flexing while he dug through hid drawers to find clothes.

Louis stood in the door with his lip between his teeth. Louis eventually spoke up.

"I Wanna."

"Wanna what, babe?" Harry kept digging through his clothes.

"I'm ready."

"That's great babe. Uh, ready for what?"

Harry still didn't turn around. Louis rolled his eyes and attempted to sultrily walk over to Harry, all while calming his nerves. He wrapped his small arms around Harry's broad chest. resting his head of his shoulder. He gathered all of his confidence before whispering as sensual as he could in Harry's ear.

"Fuck me, babe." Harry's breath hitched, he gently took Louis hands off of him, turning to face the boy. Harry's expression goes from shock to lust upon seeing Louis, his hair perfectly done, just a touch of the makeup Harry bought him as a moving in gift. Louis looks into Harry's eyes, there is something so raw, so animalistic about his gaze.

They stay like that for a bit before Harry lets out a guttural groan, roughly grabbing the back of Louis' neck, kissing him hard and deep. Harry pushes them back until Louis' knees hit the bed frame and he falls back onto it, never breaking the kiss. Harry looms over Louis, muscles flexing as he holds himself above the Submissive. Harry breaks the kiss, reaching over to the nightstand.

"What'r you doing?" Louis asks breathlessly. There is a muttered 'Lube' and a few more seconds of shuffling before Harry's lips are back on his. They stay like that, kissing hotly for a what seems like forever until Louis pulls away.

"I'm ready, fuck me, Harry." Harry flips Louis onto his stomach, rubbing over the smooth skin on his back.

"God Lou, You're so beautiful, so hot babe. Can't wait to be inside you."

Louis wines, shivering under Harry's touch, goosebumps covering his small frame. Harry finally reaches over and grabs the lube, coating two of his fingers.

"You ready, babe?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure you wanna do this?"

"One hundred percent."

Harry takes Louis bum in his hand kneading it slightly

"Such a pretty bum, Lou." Louis smiles dopily at the praise.

"Okay babe, 'm gonna open you up now, yeah? Get you nice and open for me, babe. That okay?"

Louis whined at his words, nodding his head furiously. Harry spread Louis' bum, getting his first view of Louis' hole. Harry moaned at the sight. It was perfect and pink, and looked so, so tight. Harry gave one last glance at Louis before slowly easing one finger into Louis.

Louis hissed at the intrusion but didn't dare stop Harry. Harry stiles his finger, basking in the amazing tightness of Louis' hole.

"Y-you can move, B-babe."

Louis spoke, his voice shaky and high. Harry slowly pumped his finger in and out, Careful to not hurt the boy.

"M-More P-please."

"You want more Lou? Huh? You want more fingers in your little hole, so good Lou. My good little boy."

"Yeah, I'm your good boy, please, more"

Harry couldn't deny the desperate sound of Louis' voice, so he slipped another finger in on the next push in. If Louis was tight before, he had an iron grip now. Harry wondered for a brief moment if he would even fit. He was...well, above average size.

Harry began to scissor his fingers, stretching the boy's small hole out more. Louis was letting out little high pitched moans with every stroke of harry's fingers in him.

"Babe, Harry I-I'm ready."

"Yeah, okay. Yeah."

Harry kissed Louis deeply again. Flipping him over on his back again. He positioned himself between Louis legs, his arms by Louis' head.

"Ready babe?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay, I love you, Lou."

"I l-love you t-too, Harry."

Harry leaned down, connecting their lips before moving his hips forwards, thrusting into the boy, his boy.


	7. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Nice to see you again! I am SO sorry about the lack of updates!! I just got done with finals week on Friday and my maths one was HORRIBLE. But I'm finally updating. Also, thanks to my anonymous writer (she doesn't want to be known.) for helping me write this beginning bit. I'm not great with that.  
> Also, this one is short. Only about 803 words but I'm going to update tomorrow. Thanks!

Harry leaned down, connecting their lips before moving his hips forwards, thrusting into the boy, his boy. 

Louis let out a long hiss at the pain. The tug in his abdomen felt like it was pulling him to Harry. Connecting them more, binding them. He opened his eyes, unscrunching them from their tightly closed position. He blinked up at Harry, a salty tear slipping down his face. Harry looked at him with what seemed to be guilt. 

"Babe, are you okay? Do need anything? Are you good?" 

Harry's endless worrying and protectiveness made Louis give a slight chuckle. 

"Yes, Harry. I-I'm fine. Just stings a bit. You can move faster." 

"Lou are you su-"

"Yes." 

Harry hesitated before slowly picking up speed. Thrusting pointedly, trying to find Louis spot. Louis face went from a slight grimace of pain to his mouth dropping open and eyes popping open. His back arched if the bed, a long moan coming from him. High pitched and whiny. 

"S-shit! Harry-y! Fuck, yes!" 

Harry smirked, knowing he found it. Seeing the small boy writhing under him gave him a surge of energy. He suddenly felt clear, like he had a purpose right in this moment. He had to make his boy feel as good as humanly possible, he never wanted this moment to end. The sight below him, the wanting little Sub, moaning out the most amazing sounds was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"Fuck, you're so damn tight Lou, so pretty." 

Louis could do nothing but grip tightly to the back of the Dom. HIS Dom. Harry's back was muscular and broad, shoulder blades showing as he focused all his effort on his thrusts. Louis nails scraped down the expanse of Harry's torso. Harry dipped his head down to Louis ear, licking and biting at it while whispering dirty things in his ear. 

"C'mon, babe." Harry started, his voice low and gravely. "Come on Lou, be a good boy, come. Come for me little Lou."

Louis whined, he was put past the point of coherencey. He'd never felt anything like it, the drag of Harry inside him, the perfectly angled thrusts making his head spin. He could hear what Harry was saying but couldn't answer back. He wanted to scream out to Harry that he was close, that he just needed a little push and he'd follow Harry's orders. Though it seemed that Harry knew, as he took Louis in his hand and stroked him in perfect timing with his thrusts. Louis shouted out, screaming Harry's name. 

"HARRY! FUCK!" 

With one hard, precisely aimed thrust at Louis' prostate, Louis came. He saw dots in his vision, and sparks of wonderful, white hot pleasure. It started in his abdomen and spread everywhere. For a second he could have sworn he was in heaven. Then he felt his limbs got heavy and he slowly came back to earth. Just in time to hear Harry grunting then slowly getting off of Louis. He vaguely heard Harry get up and go into the bathroom. 

About five minutes later, Harry returned to the room. Clad in boxers and an old t-shirt, washcloth in hand.

Louis gave a slight jerk when he felt Harry wipe his stomach with the cloth, getting the mess off him. 

"Hey, Babe. You with me darling?" Harry asked, petting Louis head and carding through his hair. 

"Yeah m'here." Louis words were slurred and languid. Drawn out. It as very apparent that he was exhausted. 

"Go to sleep, babe. I love you." Harry whispered, shifting the boy under the covers. 

"No-o" Louis whined, dragging out the "o". He sounded quite like a child, really. 

"Stay with me. Come cuddle. Love you."

"I love you too, Lou but I've got some work I need to do."

"Later. Snuggle now." Louis realized how demanding he sounded and hastily tacked on a "please." 

Harry roped his eyes and huffed. How could he say no to the cuddly and soft little sub infront of him. 

"How do you already have me wrapped around your tiny finger?" 

"Cause m'really cute." Louis said, turning over so his back was pressed against Harry's front. He grabbed Harry's arm and put it over him so they were spooning. 

"That you are, my love. That you are"


	9. Announcement- updating

Hey! So, I stayed home sick today because I'm pretty much always sick (I'm like 97% sure I have no immune system). And I can't sleep but... The plus side to that is I was able to write a really, REALLY fluffy chapter that's about 1000 words. I'm still working on in but it should be up by tomorrow morning)UTC) K, that's all! Xx. Sorry I had to chang it but I re-read the chapter and decided it need More review before it was published


	10. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of fluff (And maybe something else... or not idk you'l just have to read it). ALSO WHO'S EXCITED FOR HARRY'S ALBUM? AND HOW LONG UNTIL YOU HEAR IT? FOR ME IT'S NINE AND A HALF HOURS.

The day after Louis lost his virginity was, in Louis opinion, the best day anyone had ever had. Or at least, the morning was great.

He woke up to small circles being rubbed on his back by big rough hands. He shuddered when Harry's rings touched his back. The cold metal contrasting against the warm skin. Louis slowly turns over onto his back, he looks up at Harry, who is staring right back. They sit like that for a while, Harry siting on the edge of the bed and louis laying on the bed, one leg outside the silk sheets. Harry was the one to break the silence.

"I made you breakfast."

"You mean Chloe made me breakfast."

Harry blushed and looked down, muttering a quick 'I helped' before standing up from the bed.

"Either way, It is downstairs when you want it."

"what time s'it?"

"Just 'Bout eleven. Thought I'd let you sleep in, you look really beautiful when you sleep."

Louis blushed from the compliment, hiding his face in the covers.

"Plus," Harry tacked on, "The sheet was just low enough that I could see your bum a-"

He was cut off by Louis shoving his shoulder

"Harry! We were having a romantic moment and you just ruined the mood! Come on!"

"Sorry love, but I call it like it is and your bum is very nice and it's big and soft and lovely and-"

"Okay! Harry! I get it I have a cry Bucephalus bum. Let's just have breakfast."

________________________________________

Louis can concretely say that the breakfast he had that morning was the 'Best fucking thing' he'd 'ever tasted' He had gotten quickly scolded for swearing, and maybe he got a warning tap in his bum when he rolled his eyes. And maybe he made a note to never piss Harry off. But that's none of your business.  
________________________________________

For the most part, that day was consistent of back rubs, blushes and lots of Harry staring shamelessly at Louis body. Though Louis couldn't bring himself to care. The only time that either of them left the house was when Harry needed to pick up files from work and Louis didn't want to go with him. He claimed it was because he was tired but they both knew Louis was sore and walking hurt. But Louis with his pride would never admit it.

While Harry was gone, Louis thought over last night. Everything that has happened was perfect. From the way Harry held him so delicately to the way they said "I love you". Then it hit him. Shit. It had only been a week, and while they were both in that amazing moment. Louis said "I love you" and even crazier, Harry said if back. Harry loved home. He loved Harry. He was in love. _They_  were in love. There was a time (Not long ago) when Louis knew, well thought he knew, that no one could love him. That he was to weak and ugly. But, apparently he wasn't. He wasn't unlovable, because this big, beautiful, large handed, clumsy man  _loved_ him. 

Louis was too caught up in his thoughts to hear Harry come in the house. 

"Lou Im home. Lou? Lou?" Harry walked into the living room to see Louis siting on the sofa with wide eyes and teary. Harry gasped, dropping the files he went out for, running over to Louis.

"Lou," Harry said. No response. "Lou" He tried again, this time shaking Louis shoulders a bit "Loubear, are you okay? God, what happened love?"

After about twenty seconds, Louis blinked his eyes, slowly turning to look right into Harry's eyes. 

"You-You l-love me." 

Harry's face went from worry to confusion to understanding.

"Yeah, Loubear, I do love you, baby."

"I love you too Hazza."

"Hazza?"

"Y-yeah. S'your new nickname."

"What? Why Hazza though?

"Because," Louis whispered like he was telling a secret. He paused, moving to harry's ear. HE smirked and then said "Because, Harry Hazza big dick."

Harry looked shocked for a second, staring at Louis who was trying to read his face. Then Harry's face went slack before it spread into a huge grin. Harry and Louis both burst out laughing. In that moment, Louis knew that he could never find someone so perfect for him. Someone so amazing. Sure, Harry put of a face for the public, that much was clear the first time he met Harry. He put on this, like, Dom jacket and pretended to be big and scary, but once you scraped that don, all you got was this fluffy little banana frog. Harry and Louis didn't stop laughing until their sides hurt and they were crying. The joke wasn't even the source of laughter anymore. Louis was laughing because Harry was laughing, and vise versa. They fed off of each others energy, reveling in the sound of each others laugh.

"I know that we've only been matched for about two weeks but, I really do love you, Lou."

"I really do love you too, Hazza."

Harry snaked his left arm around Louis waist, pulling him in close. Their faces only an inch apart. Harry moved his right hand from his side to wrap around the back of louis neck. Harry roughly pulled Louis into a kiss. Harry led it, of course. To say it was headed was an understatement. Their bodies moved in perfect synch, Louis lightly grinding on Harry's leg. Louis hands make their way to Harry;s curls, tugging lightly, making Harry growl. They stood their for a long time, locked in the kiss, before Harry removed his hand from Louis neck, moving it down his chest, brushing his hard nipple making louis whine high in his throat. His hand went down to Louis pants, palming him a bit before moving to Louis bum, kneading it. 

"H-Harry, Please" Louis was whining, grinding fast against Harry, Just trying to find friction. Harry nodded into the kiss, Grabbing Louis thighs and lifting him up, carrying him, Louis legs wrapped around his waist. Harry walked to their room, never once breaking the kiss. He barged into the bedroom, kicking open the door. Louis pulled away for breath, then knit his eyebrows in confusion. Harry wasn't going to the bed.

"H-Harry where are you going?"

"You'll see, babe."

Harry leaned back in, resuming the feverish kiss, Harry walked forward for a bit, then Louis felt his back meet a wall. He gasped, the wall feeling like ice against his flushed back.

"M'gonna fuck you against this wall, yeah?" Louis gasped, because, yes. Yes. He wanted tha so, so much. 

"P-Please." Harry smirked, holding Louis up with one arm. One. The other moving to unbutton their pants. Harry was about to take Louis pants off when there was a knock at the front door. Both men paused, waiting. Listening. Then it came again, another knock. Harry growled, dropping Louis carefully to the floor. Harry quickly zipped up his pants. He fixed his hair, turning to a dazed and confused Louis. Harry put on his best Dom voice before saying 

"Don't move, stay exactly where you are, Be a good boy. When I'm done at the door, I will come back and you will be fully naked, standing right here, got it?"

Louis nodded his head quickly, getting impossibly harder at Harry's dominating tone. 

"Good boy."

And then Harry walked out. Louis could vaguely hear Harry talking to someone, but was too busy undressing to care, because, yeah he wanted to be good for Harry, he wanted to be the best for him.

After what felt like hours, Harry came back into the room, but he didn't look like he was happy, he had slight tears in his eyes, and looked like he saw a ghost.

"We need to go to the hospital. I'll explain on the way."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis slips up. More than once.

Louis stood there, naked and disoriented. He blinked a few times, before his eyes widened.

"W-What? Why? What happened?" 

"Louis, please no questions, just get dressed and get in the fucking car!" Harry said, sounding stressed. Louis thought it better to not press him about it and just do what he was told.

So, Louis hastily threw on pants and a dirty shirt, running out to the car, where Harry was honking for him to hurry. 

Harry sped down the roads, and by some miracle didn't get pulled over. There was silence until harry had the car stopped at a red light. Left hand gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles were white while his right drummed anxiously on the dashboard. Louis looked down at his lap, avoiding eye contact. He let out a little chuckle, Harry snapped his eyes over to Louis, looking at him with his eyebrows raised. Silently saying 'What's so funny?' Louis blushed at looked back at his pants then back to Harry.

"My pants 'r backwards and inside out." Louis giggled again. Harry attempted to repress his smile, Louis was just so childlike with his sense of humor. He found joy in the smallest of things, Harry wished he could be that happy. 

"It's my mum." Harry started. "Was a cop at the door. Said she got in a car accident, nasty one too. They don't know if she'll make it."

Louis looked shocked, eyes wide. "Harry, I-Im so-"

"Dont," Harry shook his head. "I wasn't on the best terms with her anyway." Then he added on a "Another time." When he saw Louis' curious expression.

"She's still my mum though, and I love her."

They arrived to the hospital twenty minutes after, they had literally hit every red light on the way. Maybe letting out a few swears.

Anne was in room 499, top floor and last room. 

As son as they entered, a young looking doctor explained to them what happened.

"She has Two fractured ribs, she suffered a forced flexion extension movement of her neck  
without rotation. Basically really bad whiplash. And her lung was punctured. So, in an hour we are bringing her in for surgery, She had traumatic pneumothorax which means that he lung collapsed from air in... bits that air shouldn't be in. The surgery isn't that invasive so she'll be fine."

The young doctor stood there before hanging her clipboard on a hook and leaving them to themselves. 

"You hear that? She'll be fine."

"That's what she has to say. Said that with my dad too. Now 'ees dead." 

"Harry, don't think that way."

They sat there for the rest of the hour, watching Anne sleep until the doctor came back, telling them that she was going into surgery and they needed to leave.

Harry felt like a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders, his mum would be fine. Fine.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Louis woke up feeling like a queen. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could own the world. He skipped down the stairs, marching into the kitchen and hugging Harry from behind. 

"Hey, Loubabe, How'd you sleep?"

"Perfect! It was great."

"Well, well. Someone is very peppy."

"yep."

"Can you do the laundry today, babe?"

"What? No."

"What do you mean, No?"

"I mean, NO! I'm not gonna do your shit, Harry. Fuck you!"

Harry's face went red with anger.

"Louis i'm warning you, do not take that tone."

"What tone? You are the one who's an ass."

"Loui-"

"NO! YOU know what!? Fuck. You. Im not doing shit for you. I hate you."

Harry stood from his seat at the table, Towering over Louis.

"I gave you two chances, but you threw them away. Over my knee."

Louis' sassy eyes had gone still with fear. He'd never been spanked by Harry before. 

"N-No! I'm sorry."

"It doesn't change this. Over my knee."

"Harry, ple-"

"NOW." Harry shouted making Louis flinch, scrambling over his knee. 

"Okay, I am going t give you 10 sense you have never been bad before. That okay?"

Louis weakly nodded his head. Harry undid the button on Louis pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. "Okay. count." Harry said, raising his hand up, then slapping it down onto Louis left cheek. 

"One." Louis breathed shakily. Harry wasn't soft.  
Another smack, this time on his right cheek.   
'T-Two." Three more in quick succession   
"Three, F-four, five-e."  
ten spanks latter, Louis was shaking, hot tears falling down his face. His bum was hot and red, Harry's hand rubbing gently over the red skin.  
Harry was muttering 'Good boy, Good boy."   
That night, Louis got the wall sex promised, the rough wall rubbing the marks on his bum. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the next week, Louis had gotten six more spankings. Harry didn't know why but Louis was snappy and rude all the time. The worst was when they were out at the supermarket two weeks after the first spanking.

"Harry, can we get candy?"

"No, babe. It's not good for you."

"Please?"

"No."

Louis had a full on meltdown in the store. Resulting in Harry calling him a spoiled child and him screaming 'Fucking dick!" At Harry. Harry, who had been extra stressed that week after hearing that Anne needed two more surgeries, lost it. Grabbing Louis arm, dragging him to the car. He angrily drove home, running every red light. 

"What the FUCK were you thinking, Louis?"

Louis stayed silent. 

"You have been acting up all the time these past few weeks, nearly having one spanking a day. Clearly spanking isn't working. I'm Putting you in the Isolation room."

When Harry saw Louis terrified expression, his eyes softened a bit, "I'll only put you in there for one night. You won't have dinner because you had a big lunch. There is an alarm, but only use it if there is really something wrong. I will let you out it the morning around eleven. I love you."

LOuis looked up from his feet muttering a small 'Love you too." Before following Harry up the stairs into the isolation room. Louis turned, seeing Harry in the doorway. 

"Harry gave him a small smile before closing the door. There was a click of the lock and then silence. This was gonna be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler, but a bit of plot development. 1,080 words. Not my best but...
> 
> Also! I love too see the comments, the amount of activity is super awesome.  
> Thanks! Xx

Louis sat in the dark and cold room for a long time. There was a small blanket and a rag like pillow. Louis was shaking, he was freezing. There was one window in the far left corner, which was all the way open. He walked over to it, grabbing the top and pushing down for the third time that night. When it still wouldn't close, she sighed and sat down again. He was scared, he didn't mean to make Harry mad, he was just scared. He didn't know how to act, and maybe Harry had been too easy on him. Or maybe it was just that Louis was starting to be less shy around Harry and is being his sassy self. And it's not like Harry didn't know that Louis was sassy, he did. He's caught him on the phone to his Mom many times, hand on his hip eyebrows raised. Louis didn't really know why he was acting up, but he definitely didn't want to do it again in it lands him here. 

Louis had always been scared of the dark. Ever since he'd been two. And right now, the light coming through the window is fading, and he's so, so cold. And tired. And hungry. And bored. He just wanted to go into Harry's hot tub and wallow in his own self pity, because life is really hard. 

After about three hours of Louis sitting in the middle of the floor, scared to move, he falls asleep, laying on the cold cement. Blanket and pillow long forgotten. It's around 1:00, and the house is silent. Only the quiet whoosh of midnight drivers can be heard from the window. 

Louis only manages to get to 5 am before he wakes up. He feels swooping in his stomach, then he throws up, bending over, shaking. He finishes and wipes his mouth. He still feels sick, he's got a horrible taste in his mouth. He really, really wants Harry. He doesn't know what time it is, but he hopes it's near 11. Harry had said only to call if it's an emergency, Louis felt like shit for being so dad to Harry. He didn't want to be worse. Louis curled up, trying to fall back to sleep. There was a clinking of pigs downstairs, Louis assumed it was Chloe making breakfast. Louis fell back aleep at 7, after lying awake for two hours. At eight, he stands up, getting sick all over the pillow and blanket. He starts crying, he hates getting sick more than anything. Louis raises a shaky hand, lifting it to wipe his eyes. He really needs Harry, but he's just so scared that he'll upset him. That this isn't what Harry meant by emergency. But, now he's looking at the ground, he's gotten sick all over the floor, and he's shaking and tired. And really really faint. Louis shifts his eyes to the wall, where the red alarm is. There's a small case around it, protecting it from being pushed. Then there's a red handle, quite like a fire alarm really. Louis shakes his head. He can do it. He can hold out. There can't be much time left until 11. That what he tells himself, at least. And he manages to believe it. 

Until he gets sick again. 

Harry is downstairs when it happens. He's sat at the table, staring at the clock on the wall. Harry's been watching the clock since 7. The morning just isn't the same without Louis there. He can vaguely hear Chloe in the kitchen, humming to music and setting the table. Harry's had an uneasy feelin in his stomach since he woke, like something telling him that Louis was not okay. But he kept reassuring himself that if Louis was in danger, he'd use the panic alarm. The clock hits 10 and Harry has a strong urge to let Louis out early, but he know that he has to stick with what he said. Then he hears it. It starts out as a low buzz, then it pauses and buzzes again. It sounds like a shot clock buzzer and it chills Harry's blood. He freezes, the house going silent, Choles movements silencing. Harry needs to move, he needs to run to Louis, get him out and help him. But he can't. He can't move. He feels like his feet are iron, heavy and held down. He felt like he was drowning, sinking into a nightmare. Chloe was the first too break out of the shock. 

"Harry. Harry. HARRY! GO!"

Then Harry was up, he was moving, running up the stairs to the door. Fumbling for the key with sweaty and panicked hands. Then the jet slid in place, Harry frantically turned it, slamming the door open. What he saw shocked him. Louis was sat on the floor, staring at the ground, leaning against a wall, one hand pulling on the alarm. He was muttering "help help, red. Red. Stop. Done" under his breath, shaking and pale. To his left, there was his sick, to the right some more And behind him, another. Harry instantly ran to Louis, feeling his forehead, trying to snap Louis out of his trance. Harry dragged Louis into his lap, petting his hair, coaxing him back to reality.

"Louis, what happened? Are you okay? Jesus Lou what the fuck?'"

Louis just shook his head, coughing.  
He eventually lifted one hand, pointing at the door 

"L-leave please. Don't wan' be 'here. Bed, 'lease."  
Harry nodded, picking louis up like a bride, carrying him out of the room. He set Louis down on the bed, laying next to him stroking his hair. 

"Lou, babe, do you wanna talk? Tell me what happened?"

"Not now. Talk later. 'M tired now." Louis' words were slurred, mixing together with exhaustion and shakiness. Harry gave a weak smile, heart still pounding. 

"Okay, babe. Call if you need anything."

"N-no. Hazza stay with me. Don't wan' be 'lone."

"'Course babe. I'll stay with you, I love you Lou."

"Love you too."

From the doorway, Chloe watched, a heart over her chest, eyes teary. In all her life she'd never seen a couple more perfect with Harry's body engulfing Louis and Louis gripping the sleeves of Harry sweatshirt, curled inside his arms, it was like they fit. Like it was a puzzle that was finally completed. And for once in his life, Harry was glad that he took so long to be matched.


	13. Update

I know I suuuuck. I haven't posted in ages! I had my second round of finals this week and I had a solo in a voice class preformence that was 9 minutes long and all in Latin. I do however have a four day weekend and no maths homework. I also have half a chapter saved. So expect that today or tomorrow.   
Thanks Xx


	14. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm sorry, this chapter may piss you guys off a bit. But I promise that I have a plan that will make you happy. Also this chapter is only 600 words but I thought if I made it longer it would be boring so I will have the next chapter be longer. Also this is unedited and typed on my phone.

Harry woke the next morning with a headache, and a warm spot next to him, indicating that Louis hadn't gotten up long ago. He sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes before squinting at the window, even with the drapes closed it was brigjt, Harry guessed that it was around ten or eleven in the morning. He sat there in the warm bed for a while, stretching and yawning. Harry was about to venture through the house looking for Louis when he heard coughing from the connected bathroom.  
He quickly scurried into the room, only to spot his tiny Lou on the floor, haunched over the toilet and gagging. Harry's expression leaked with worry, quickly kneeling beside Louis. 

"Oh, baby, you need to see a doctor."

"N-no. I'm fine. Hazza really."

"Bullshit, don't lie about your health. We are taking you to the hospital."

"Wh-when? I was supposed to tour uni's today."

"As soon as you can stand without getting sick."

\-------------_____________________-------------

Louis had always hated the doctors. It smelled like antiseptic wipes and death, and the bright lights and white walls gave him a headache. Plus, he didn't really fancy waiting for two hours just to be told he had a flu. 

"That's all? Just a flu?"

"Yeah. Most likely a 24 hour flu. Brought on my the new environment or growth spurt. Nothing to worry about."

Louis rolled his eyes. It would be great if the doctor could have discovered that before he freaked harry out with the whole "let me check if your pregnant" thing. Harry had gone pale at that. Did he not want kids? Louis had always wanted at least 4. But it didn't matter now because he was not pregnant, just like he knew he wasn't. 

"Here's a prescription for a strong aspirin and antacid. This should pass soon. If it gets worse, just come back and we'll fix you up."

"Okay, thanks Dr. Healy."

Dr. Healy smiled and waved them out. 

________________________________________

 

During the car ride back, everything was silent, and not that comfortable silence but that 'shut up or was something bad will happen' silence.  
Louis was the one to break it. 

"Okay, what's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Harry,"

"What?!"

Louis looked at Harry giving his signature 'tell me because I won't stop bothering you about this' look. 

"I'm just... releaved that you're not... you know... pregnant"

Louis face dropped. 

"Y-you don't want kids?"

"Not right now, no."

"Why?"

"Well, we've only been together like 2 1/2 months. I do t want that added stress. No to say that I would never want one. I do. Just not now."

"Oh. Okay."

Louis was silent the rest of the way home. 

The rest of the night, Louis was a little off. What if he had been pregnant? Would Harry have disowned him? Thrown him away? Not that he could blame him if he did. Louis was never worth Harry's time. Or anyone's for that matter. He was surprised that he even stuck with him this long, and he was even more surprised that Harry said he loved him. Louis just never wanted this to end. Never wanted to be without Harry. So maybe he was very thankful that he want pregant, though he secretly wanted to be. Because with no baby, he had Harry. And Harry as not something he was willing to lose. 

That night, he fell asleep in Harry's arms, snuggled into him, pressed against him, hiding himself inside Harry. He felt safe here. Safe here and happy. Baby or not.


	15. Just a thought of mine.

hey loves! Recently my friend lost her grandfather, she is a very closed off person and I'm sort of her only close friend. She had me to talk to while she was going through this. But, it did make me realize that a lot of people don't have an outlet or someone to talk to. I myself suffer from ADHD Dyslexia ODD and Bipolar. All professionally diagnosed. So, I would like to put myself out there for advise on a bad day, or merely a person to talk to when you are in need of that. Also, feel free to leave comments/questions/suggestions and I promise I will respond to any and all inquiries. Remember I'm here, and I don't judge. Also, thanks for 3000 hits! Never thought that would happen! 

Thanks Xx


	16. MATCHED.AO3

I CREATED A MATCHED INSTAGRAM TO TELL YOU WHEN THE CHAPTERS WILL BE UP AND TO GIVE YOU SOME SNEAK PEEKS AT THE NEXT INSTALLMENT SO GO FOLLOW THAT @MATCHED.AO3 (Also maybe some other Larry stuff) But go follow!

also, Update later today!!!

THANKS Xx


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! I know I said that a new chapter would be out today, but...   
Today was a VERY hard day. I struggle with Bipolar and today was just not one of my good days. Now, I could stay up late (It's already 3 am) and stress about writing this, or I could go to bed, sleep in tomorrow and hopefully feel better. I hope this didn't disappoint too much, but I need to make sure i'm good so I can continue to keep writing this story. I PROMISE I will have the chapter to you by friday at THE LATEST. 

Thanks so much and sorry again Xx


	18. Please, come back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a diiiiick. That's all. Plot twist too. 
> 
>  
> 
> UNEDITED

Over the next three weeks, Louis took his medication religiously, never missing a day. He was still getting sick, throwing up anything that he got down. He was growing increasingly frustrated. It seemed like nothing Harry could do no good to console the boy. The situation reached a boiling point one morning when Harry told Louis that they were going out and to "Put on your nice jeans". Louis had got up, and picked out his favorite pair of skinny jeans they fit perfectly to his body, accenting every one of his curves. Well, usually they looked great. He got them up to his thighs before he couldn't get them any further up. He stared at himself in the mirror, what the hell? He had a tiny bulge right under his belly button. Shit. He was getting... fat? No, he hadn't been eating cause he was sick. He couldn't have gotten fat. Louis thought back to the doctors visit. Could he actually be pregnant? Can ultra sounds even be wrong? Surely not. He really was just fat. Disgusting. Ugly. Fat. Harry and him had only had sex four times. The last of which right before the doctors. Oh god. Harry must think he's ugly. Louis began to tear up, he loved Harry with everything in him. It would kill him if Harry didn't love him. From now on he would just have to cut down on eating and sugar and exercise more. 

 

When Louis didn't come down until and hour after Harry told him to get ready, and he was in a tattered pair of sweats, well, Harry was surprised, not pleasantly, either. 

"Louis... why are you not in nice pants, you look like you just rolled out of bed, I can't take you anywhere."

Ouch. 

Louis immediately burst into tears. Harry was embarrassed of him. 'I can't take you anywhere'. The words echoed in Louis head. Harry saw the boy start to cry, seemingly out of nowhere and rushed to his aid. 

"Lou, baby, what's wrong, love?"

"Y-you don't like me. I'm so s-so ugly."

Harry's eyebrows knotted with confusion. 

"What? Why would you say that?"

"You don't want to go out with me."

"That's only cause you're in sweat pants with stains down the front, Lou. That's not you."

Louis didn't answer back. 

"Babe. Please. Tell me whts wrong."

"I'm fat."

"No babe you're not. Why do you think that?"

Harry began rubbing circles in Louis back. 

"My-my jeans don't fit. My stomach is bulging and my feet and ankles are fat, too."

Harry gave Louis a weak smile. Moving his hand to Louis stomach. 

"No, see babe, I'm feeling your tummy it's not f-"

Harry paused. No, he couldn't. Harry felt again to be sure. And holy shit! There was a bump there, and the lower part of Louis abdomen. But it was hard. Much too hard to be fat. Harry's eyes widened. 

"Louis, I've got to get something from the pharmacy. You stay here."

Wha- Harry! Where are you going?" 

But Harry didn't answer just bolted out the door. 

 

Harry returned thirty minutes later, a Boots Pharmacy bag in his hand. 

He dropped his car keys in the metal bowl beside the door before hastily kicking his boots off. 

Harry located Louis in the bedroom, looking in the mirror. He cleared his throat, getting Louis attention. 

"Louis, I want you to do as I say, no questions. This is very serious."

Louis looked at Harry wearily but nodded nevertheless. 

"Take these. Follow the instructions on the back. do all five." Harry said, handing a box to Louis.   
Louis eyes went wide at what it was. 

Five minutes later he finished the steps in the back of the pink box. 

"+"

________________________________________

Louis looked shakily down at the sign. He was pregnant. With a baby. A live, human, breathing baby. Shit. He took in a deep breath before going out to Harry. 

Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, tapping his foot rapidly while chewing on his nails. When he heard the bathroom door open, his head snapped to Louis. His eyes were pleading at Louis to tell him the results. 

 

"All five said yes." Louis whispered. 

Harry's face went blank. He had no emotion. They had never talked about baby's before. At least not in detail. 

"Harry please, say something."

"I-I," Harry began, his face still unreadable. 

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Im not ready for a kid."

"Wha-what?!"

"I-I need to go. Don-don't call me." Harry said, stuttering through his sentence. His face was very pale, and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. 

 

"WHAT!? HARRY EDWARD STYLES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Louis was sweating, face red with rage and confusion 

"What an I doing? I'm leaving. I didn't ask for this."

Louis lost all control then. He broke down sobbing. 

"A-and you think I did? I'm only a teenager, Harry. And there's nothing I can do about this, either. I'm stuck with this kid. You're, like, thirty, you can't put this all in me!"

"Yes, I can. I can't deal right now. I'm going to stay at a hotel. I don't know when I'll be back." Harry said, avoiding eye contact with Louis. Harry inhaled a shaky breath, before turning to the bed room door. 

 

Louis grabbed Harry shoulder, spinning him around to face him. 

 

"I thought this would never end."  
Louis voice was getting desperate, like he was fishing for anything to change Harry's mind.

"We- I- God! You said you loved me, Harry. I love you. Please, just, please."

Louis was staring at the side of Harry's head, his eyes pleading. Pleading for Harry to turn and look at him. Tell him that he didn't mean it. That it would be okay. 

"Harry, I love you. More then anything. Please, look at me."

 

Harry didn't budge. 

“You cannot do this to me. Not now, not after this. I thought we were forever.” 

Harry slowly lifted his gaze from the ground. He stared into Louis misty eyes for a quick moment, before he turned away.   
"I-I'm sorry, Lou"

Then he was gone, slamming the door. The last thing Louis heard that night was the crunch of gravel coming from the black River pulling out of the driveway.


	19. Update on what's happening

Hey everyone! So at my school, we get computers that we have to turn in when we graduate. And with the computer, you have to turn in the charger too. My sister just graduated and she lost her charger, so in order to not get fined, she turned in mine. So long story short, I can't use my computer because it has no power. I do however have a sneak peak of the bit I wrote before my computer died on my Matched instagram. The username is @Matched.ao3 please go check that out, I just started it and it's for updates and excerpts. Thanks, and I'll try to get one up ASAP! Xx


	20. Sorry

Hey! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in AGES!!

My charger arrived in the mail FINALLY... but I am in NYC right now and am unable to write. HOWEVER I will have a chapter up by the 15th of July. PROMISE

Xx


	21. The Comeback Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FINALLY HERE AND IT KINDA SUCKS BUT JUST GO WITH IT. I GOT REALLY BAD WRITER'S BLOCK ON THIS ONE BUT OH WELL. SLIGHT MATURE CONTENT. DEFINITELY MATURE CONTENT NEXT CHAPTER.   
> THANKS XX

Harry was not an asshole.  
That was something he prided himself on. He did however, make asshole moves.  
And as he sat on the puffy hotel bed, he mentally kicked himself for leaving Louis. His Louis. The same Louis he loved. Loves. The same Louis that does everything everyday just to please him. The same Louis that must be terrified. 

No fear harry harbored was close to what Louis must be feeling. The poor sub was only sixteen. Sixteen and pregnant. Just a baby sub, left alone by his Dom. But as much as Harry wanted to run home and comfort his Sub, he still needed time. So he hastily dialed Chloe, telling her to look after Louis for the night before stretching his left arm out to tap the base of the lamp, shutting off all lights in the large hotel suite. 

Nearly four hours away, Louis was sat in his bed. Louis normally bright blue eyes were dull. The only person that he had ever loved had left him. Maybe if Louis wasn't pregnant he would be thinking much more rationally. Maybe then he'd be thinking that Harry wouldn't leave him at the house if he didn't intend on coming back for him. Then maybe he'd think about the fact that if Harry was kicking him out, Harry wouldn't have left. Harry then would have made him leave the home. 

But he wasn't rational, his veins were pumping with hormones, his brain had tunnel vision and he was not running low on tears, he never was. Ever since he was little, he would simply tip his head back, scrunch his eyes and squish up his nose, letting out a wail. He always got what he wanted when he did that. He felt like doing that now, though he doubted Harry could here and even in his pregnant haze he knew better then to make Chloe deal with that mess.

He was so, so tired but he couldn't sleep. Not only was the days events nagging at him but the devil baby in him was making his acid reflux act up and if he layed back there was no doubt he was throwing up. So here he was, left to his thoughts alone. Eventually, around four hours later, his thoughts ran out and he fell asleep, into a deep dreamless sleep. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Louis woke up the next morning with a headache. He slowly sat upright, folding upwards rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was clad in only boxer briefs and one of Harry's bigger sweaters acting as a near nightgown. He grabbed his left sleeve, pulling it down to cover the palms of his hands. Despite the terrible day he had yesterday, he still wore a smile this morning, most likely it was due to the fact that this was the first morning in a while that he didn't jump up and run to the toilet to throw up. Louis tiny feet made a padded sound on the floor, the only sound beside the clanging of Chloe in the kitchen. 

Louis sleepily made his way down the steps to the kitchen and towards the amazing smell of cooking bacon. He expected to see Chloe standing in front of the stove, humming quietly to whatever indie-pop artist was on the radio.

That is not what he was met with.

Instead he was met with long legs and brown curls. Harry.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around, his eyes glinting when he saw Louis. 

"Hi, Love." His voice was quiet and small.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked, face laced with sadness.

"Cooking an apology breakfast for my deepest love?" Harry said. His face had a phony smile, as if to say "Please tell me that answer is not gonna piss you off"

"Fine. But after we are talking about what the hell you think you're doing leaving me like that, mister." Louis voice had a "Don't you argue with me" tone. Harry decided it was best to not remind louis that he was the Sub. So he let it slide.

After Louis scarfed down nearly three helpings of Harry's delicious cooking, Harry sat down across from him, a serious look on his face.

"Before we start, I need you to know that I do not stand behind my actions last night. They were so, so wrong. I was scared, unprepared and I was a dick to you. You dont deserve that. You really don't. An-And now I am ready, well as much as I'll ever be and that's what counts, I think. And I am hoping that you'll forgive me and that you won't hate me and that you and me and the baby will be happy but if you don't want that then that is fine, I mean, I'll be sad bu-"

He was cut of by Louis, who had a smirk on his lips.

"Harry of course I forgive you. I love you. I just also need you to know that you really left me in the dark. I didn't know if you would even ever come back to me, or if you would try and make me get rid of it, o-or send me back. I forgive you as long as you can promise me that you won't ever just leave me like that without telling me what the hell is going on. Can you promise me that?" Louis looked in Harry's eyes, they were shining with held back tears, his irises just a line, pupils large a with love, sadness, lust and about a million other feelings. Harry managed a "Yes. Yes I can do that. Promise."   
For extra measure he crossed his heart with a shaking right hand.  
Louis smiled, reaching out his hand, cupping Harry's cheek, lovingly rubbing his thumb along his smooth cheekbone. Harry closed his eyes reveling in the soft touch. Louis stood up slightly, leaning over the table, putting his head to Harry's, leaning in. Harry's eyes opened, then closed as he moved his lips in perfect synch with Louis'. The kiss, like all the ones they shared was perfect. Perfect and healing. Louis lifted his knee up, climbing on top of the small coffee table. He slid to the other side, legs spread with harry in between still sitting. They kissed, licking deeply into each others mouth, all teeth and want, no longer loving and soft.

Harry abruptly stood, kicking his chair out from under him, standing up. He lifted Louis up, wrapping his arms around his torso. Louis Linked his arms behind his head, and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist.

Harry led them towards the master bedroom. He kicked the door open, quickly entering and whirling around to smash Louis up against the door. Louis threw his head back reveling in the feeling. Harry moved down Louis body , lips sucking at his jaw, then his neck, then chest. 

"Okay, baby. I'm going to let you down alright, then I want you to go to the bed. Lay on your back okay? Gotta watch out for the baby."

"Okay. Love you. H."

"Love you too, Baby."


	22. SO SO SORRY

I AM SO SORRY!!! I have been on summer holiday in The States and I just got back. And now I'm Sick with Strep and I was supposed to sing at choir finals in a week. But I am back home now and I should be able to update within the rest of August.   
Sorry again.   
Xx


	23. My Hopes Are In Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry visit the Doctor. They find out why Louis is so big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! IT IS HERE! So my backspace key is broken so it is really hard to fix typos. So i am sorry if there are any. My Friend who wishes to be anon wrote the smut in this because i'm absolute shit at it. So thank her for that. In other news this chapter is 905 words. Either monday or tuesday I will update again to make up for that three month hiatus over the summer. This a bit shitty but oh well. The next one will be much better. this is more of a FILLER chapter. The action is coming in the next chapter. http://www.amazingpregnancy-pictures.com/photopost/data/574/medium/HPIM2206.JPG  
> that is Louis belly ^^^

Harry bent Louis’s knees and threw his legs over his shoulders. Louis’ breathing hitched and his back arched ever so slightly. Harry increased the pressure of his hand, and massaged deeper into Louis’ bum. Louis let out a small whine, squeezing his eyes shut. Harry dragged his free arm down Louis’ back. Louis’ fingers wrapped around Harry’s forearm and squeezed as a wave of pleasure ripped through him.

Harry leaned down and snuck his arms around Louis’ neck. He lifted gently and sat louis upright so that they were face to face, Louis right on his lap,only inches away from his aching cock. Louis wrapped one arm around Harry’s shoulders and the other around his lower back. They were panting into each other’s mouths in attempts to calm down. Harry snaked a hand between them to his cock and began to position it with Louis’ entrance. Louis moved his legs further beyond Harry’s waist, and slowly sank down on his cock. Louis continued to move up and down, his movements slow and sweet. Harry sat still on the bed, rubbing Louis’ back as they made out lazily. Harry had one hand on Louis' lower back and one on his stomach, rubbing sweetly. 

"Love you so much, my Lou. You're going to look so good all round and full of my babies."

"H-Harry, I'm close, lo-love you."

"Come on baby. Come for me. Look so good. Such a good mummy."

"Harry. Please. God."

Louis was reduced to incoherent swears and moans. 

"Come for me. Come on. Come."

At Harry's words, Louis came, shooting up Harry and his stomach, screaming in pleasure.

Harry came not long after, still thrusting slowly, riding out both of their highs.

"I love you.

"I love you too, baby. I love both my babies"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few weeks were a whirlwind. Louis emotions were everywhere, He would yell at Harry for leaving his shoes in the wrong room, or cry about the fact that he wasn't showing yet. He would lock himself in his noom for hours every day and fell asleep crying much more than Harry liked to see. Harry had learned early on that telling Louis that he was overreacting was not a good idea in fact, it was probably the worst idea. 

Louis had freaked. Screaming at him that “If you had a small being inside of you, you would be just as irritable” and “The fact that you don't have my soup ready when I ask is not my fault. And is yours completely and you should be begging me to forgive you.” 

Harry had many times in those few weeks where he wanted nothing more than to take Louis over his knees and give mim a spanking that he would not soon forget, but he held back, pushing his Dom instincts to the back of his head and helping Louis however he needed. 

It was around when Louis was three months in that Harry became concerned. Louis stomach was big. The doctor had said that he shouldn’t show until around four months, of course they had gotten a new doctor. Harry had of course made sure that the one that had told Louis he wasn’t pregnant had been fired. Their new doctor, Dr.Parker was nice, and she was very clearly smart. It was the first week of the second trimester when they found out why. 

It was their monthly ultrasound appointment, Louis and Harry were both buzzing. Harry wanted to keep the gender secret, but Louis was too impatient and antsy to wait a whole six months more. 

“Hey Louis, Harry. How are we today?” Dr.Parker said walking into the checkup room, clipboard in hand.

“We’re good. Excited to find out the gender. I hope it's a boy.” Louis said, a huge grin on his face. 

“Whatever it is, I'll love it.” Harry muttered lovingly, smiling down at Louis.

“Uh, Harry! Don’t make me look bad!” 

“You could never look bad, baby.”

“Oh! You two are so cute!”

“Thanks. We are aren't we?” Louis said, smiling back up at Harry.

“The cutest.” Harry agreed. 

“Alright, well Louis, you know the drill by now. Shirt up.” Dr.Parker said, reaching for the gel.

“Okay, breathe in,” Dr.Parker spread the gel of Louis stomach, moving the wand around in search of the baby.

“Oh, that’s odd.” Dr.Parker muttered. 

Harry stiffened, eyes wide.

“What’s odd/? Is everything okay with our baby?’

“Uhm, yes. Everything is fine with your baby.”

“Then what’s odd?” Louis said, his face still showing fear.

“Well, it seems there isn’t a baby.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look over here, in the corner of the screen.” Dr.Parker said, pointing at a grainy blob to the side of the baby.

“What is that?” Louis said confusedly, still not catching on. 

“That is your baby. There isn’t a baby because there are babies.” 

“Twins!?” Louis exclaimed, elated.

“Yes.” Dr.Parker said.

Louis looked up at Harry. He had a blank face. Louis worried that Harry was going to reject him again. That he was going to run from him again. 

Then, Harry’s face split into a giant grin, his eyes twinkling and his dimples showing the deepest Louis had ever seen them. 

Harry took a shaking breath in, then he let a single tear slip down his cheek.

“Twins.” He whispered, his heart filled with joy at the thought of his new family.

http://www.twin-pregnancy-and-beyond.com/images/our-twins-13-week-ultrasound-21268841.jpg 

Louis' ultrasound ^^^^


	24. Psa

Hey everyone. So, I know at this point there are probably more announcements then chapters. But I feel like I need to be honest. So I have a Immune deficiency disease. I won't disclose much anout it but basically I get really sick very easily. So if I update infrequently it's probably because I'm sick. I really had planned on getting out another part of the chapter today but I had to stay home from college (high school) today because I'm getting sick again. I will try to have it done by Friday but if I can't, I hope you understand. 

Xx


End file.
